Price of Love
by spencer2345
Summary: *Spoilers for Inheritance* Arya's main regret was the time she wasted with Eragon. What if she could get that time back? How much would she be willing to risk for him to hear her say those three words? *Complete*
1. The Beginning

A/N: This is my first Inheritance Cycle fanfic. I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Arya watched the serene sunset from her balcony. She let out a sigh of relief as she finally had time to enjoy peace and quiet. Being queen had taken its toll on her. It had been months since she let her long raven hair run free in the wind as she ascended from the earth, kissing the stars of the tranquil night sky with Fí smiled at the memory. She felt another memory trying to push its way in. Arya thought of how much she loved flying with Fírnen in an effort to ignore it. But there was a time when she dreaded it. A crack formed in her barriers as soon as she thought this and the memory violently pushed its way in. It was Eragon's goodbye. Arya clutched her chest feeling the pain consume her aching heart as she thought of his name. Fírnen roared in the distance, feeling his rider's pain mix with his. Arya did her best to keep it from seeping through their link. Only Eragon could make something she loved so much into something that broke her heart. Freedom was always what she felt as she flew with her partner of her heart and mind, but that day she did not. She felt as though she was leaving her soul behind and to live life with a forever empty hole in her.<p>

_If only I had told him_ Arya thought to herself as a treacherous tear escaped. It landed on the ground below, lost in a sea of grass. A flash of green appeared and though she momentarily thought it was Fírnen, she knew her partner too well to be fooled by appearances. Arya placed her right hand on the hilt of her sword.

_I could call my guards_ she thought, but her pride quickly killed the idea.

_I'm not a defenseless woman. I've killed a shade before_ her pride told her.

_With Eragon_ her heart added.

Arya felt a familiar yet unfamiliar consciousness gently brush her mind.

"Arya Dröttning" the thought said. Arya lowered her barriers.

"Who are you?" she asked, hand still clutching her sword.

"I am Linnëa. Others know me as the Menoa Tree" she said.

"You know Eragon Kingslayer" the tree added.

"He is not here he has-" Arya was cut off.

"I know Rider he has left Alagaësia" the tree said.

"What do you want of me?" Arya asked in confusion.

"The Kingslayer owes me a debt. I am here to retrieve it."

* * *

><p>Should I continue? Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Please be nice! :)<p> 


	2. A Debt To Be Paid

"_The Kingslayer owes me a debt. I am here to retrieve it"_

* * *

><p>Arya looked dumbly at the forest ahead as if to find the tree, forgetting that it was behind the palace.<p>

"I know you heard me" the tree said, making a sound that Arya assumed was a sigh.

"What kind of debt?" she asked.

The Menoa tree showed Arya the memory of when Eragon had retrieved the brightsteel from under its roots to use it to make Brisingr. Arya held back a smile as she saw Saphira's impatience with the tree.

"Linnëa why are you showing this to me?" Arya said when the memory ended trying to think what a tree could possibly want. Endless sunlight and water? Animals to stop eating its leaves? To be protect from the harsh elements?

"Still your thoughts Rider. What I want is none of that." she said. "I want your sorrow to end" the tree said.

Arya started at the sunset, shocked at the tree's request. "You... you want my sorrow to end?" Arya finally said.

"Yes Rider. Your sorrow. You think that you hide this pain from everyone but you are wrong!" the tree said. "You may hide it from your dragon but _**we **_still feel your pain. _**We **_hear your cries for the love you have lost. _**We**_ feel the ache of your heart when you lie awake in your bed thinking of what could have been. _**We**_ have become your tears" Linnëa said.

Arya took her time in processing the information. Though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't help but to feel a sense of relief as she found out that someone other than Fírnen had understood her pain.

"I don't know what to say" Arya said leaning against the wall.

"The other trees are willing to tolerate this horrendous pain but I am not. You have disturbed my peace Rider. You have made me want to pull my roots from the earth in frustration as I cannot block out your pain" the tree said.

"What do you want me to do?" Arya said both with her mind and mouth.

"I am willing to give you what you want most Rider" it said.

"How can you bring Eragon and Saphira back? You cannot change the prophecy" Arya said closing her eyes.

"No I cannot. But I can give you time" the tree said.

"Time?" Arya asked refusing to believe what she had heard.

"Yes Rider, time. For all our sakes we will allow you to do what you must to end this sorrow" Linnëa said.

"What would happen to Fírnen?" Arya quickly asked as concern for her dragon started to spread within her mind.

"Your dragon would not be able to go with you. If you choose to go back, Galbatorix will have a green stone that he and everyone else believes to be Fírnen. If he finds out the truth, the future that you and so many have worked and died for will be lost forever" the Menoa tree said.

"How long do I have?" Arya asked.

"One week. One week to say and do what you must. To decide you have until the moon reaches its peak tonight. And Rider, if you choose not to, know that you are condemning you and all of my seedlings to death by this sorrow" and with that statement the Menoa Tree withdrew from her mind, leaving Arya alone with her thoughts.

_Little one_ Fírnen said. Arya jumped gracefully from the balcony landing on her green dragon. She hugged Fírnen from behind.

_Arya what troubles you?_ Fírnen asked, his voice full of concern as he felt his rider's tears land on his neck. Arya showed him the memory of her conversation with the Menoa Tree.

Fírnen let out a jet of green fire when the memory ended. _Blast that tree! Saphira was angered by it and I too am! How dare she place the pressure of her seedlings' life on you!_ Fírnen said breaking the silent night.

_F_írnen!_ Arya _said trying to calm him down.

_I will rip its roots out and burn it for daring to speak to you in that manner_ Fírnen said finally calming down.

_But what she said was true. My misery, __**our**__ misery is slowly killing us_ Arya said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Fírnen could feel the battle taking within her. Arya wanted to go but she couldn't leave him.

_Little on go_ he said.

_I will not leave you!_ Arya protested.

_I know it is hard little on but you must do it. If Saphira survived leaving her Rider for a week so shall I and so shall you as Eragon did_ Fírnen told her. Arya finally let her tears fall.

_I love you F_í_rnen _Arya said.

_As I you_ he replied sending his love over their link. _One week isn't that long. If your still not back by then, hear me well little one, neither Galbatorix, his army and magicians, nor time itself will keep me from coming to you. I will always find you. Do well little one so that we may never have to feel this kind of heartache again_ Fírnen said humming.

_I will F_í_rnen, I will._

* * *

><p>Thank you to all who reviewed my first chapter :) I have a plan of how its going to continue but it might change depending on what you guys think. Reviews are welcomed :D<p> 


	3. Déjà Vu With Love

Fírnen landed in front of the Menoa Tree, sniffing the air for any danger.

_What's wrong?_ Arya asked through their link.

_Nothing. It smells weird_ Fírnen said. Arya smiled as she patted him on the nose.

_Call her little one_ Fírnen told her.

"Linnëa!" Arya called to the sleeping tree.

"Yes Rider?" came its slow reply.

"I have made my decision. I choose to accept" Arya said feeling as though the weight of the world had been lifted from her chest thinking she would finally have a chance to tell Eragon what she should have so long ago.

"Very well. Are you ready?" the Menoa tree asked. Arya looked to her partner of her heart and mind. Fírnen hummed.

_Remember what I said_ he told her before gently pushing her in front of the tree. Arya heard the thousands of sleeping trees awake from their long slumber, and soon they were chanting. Arya felt her gedwëy ignasia glowing as she felt the magic of the forest being poured into her.

"Do not fail us Rider" Linnëa said before Arya finally gave in to the darkness looking to engulf her.

* * *

><p>Arya awoke in what seemed like a forest.<p>

_Where am I?_ she thought. Arya looked down at her left hand and saw her gedwëy ignasia being covered by her own skin. She heard someone walking to her, and she recognized by the sound of their footsteps who it was.

_Eragon_ she thought. Arya stood up from the ground and looked at her surroundings. Immediately she knew where she what and what time it was.

_The Agaetíe Bl__öhren _Arya remembered.

Soon Eragon emerged and though she was used to seeing him in his changed form, she couldn't help but look at him like it was her first time seeing him as she saw the love he had for her shine brightly in his eyes.

"Is that you, Eragon?" Arya asked disbelief written all over her face.

"Aye" came his reply.

Remembering their conversation, she asked "What have they done to you?"

"I know not" he said as he walked towards her. They wandered around the woods, not going to any specific place. Arya knew what would happen next. _Now's my chance_ she thought.

"How tall the trees, how bright the stars... and how beautiful you are, O Arya Svit-Kona" Eragon said. Arya turned looking at him and let him continue.

"Arya I'll do anything to win your hand. I would follow you to the ends of the earth. I would build a palace for you with nothing but my bare hands. I would-"

"Eragon" Arya said stopping him in his speech. She closed the small distance between them so that when she spoke her lips brushed against his. She knew she should say it but she needed to hear him say it first. She felt Eragon release the breath he was holding.

"I love you Arya" he finally said in a voice so low she knew he was wondering if he had done the right thing. She had broke his heart once before, but she wouldn't this time.

"I love you Eragon" Arya said as a tear escaped her. Eragon opened his eyes and stared at her. He slowly brought his hand up and placed it on her check, wiping it away with his thumb. Then he brought his lips to meet hers. Eragon's eyes flew shut as soon as their lips, letting the feeling overtake him. He had always wondered what it would feel like to kiss Arya but none of his dreams could have prepared him for what was happening. He brought his other hand to the small of her back, pulling her closer. Arya moaned as she felt his fingers dancing on her back through her dress. She couldn't believe she had let this all go before. Eragon gently bit her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Arya could do nothing but comply and grip him tighter as she brought her arms around his neck. Before they past a point where Eragon knew he would have no choice but to take her, he broke the kiss, leaving Arya breathless.

"Arya are you sure?" he asked eyes full of want and desire.

Arya stared at him, eyes reflecting the want and desire he had for her. "I've never been so sure of anything else" she said before kissing him again. When the need for air became to much, Eragon pulled back only to start his assault on her neck. He felt his head spinning as the taste of her skin lingered on his tongue. He stopped on her pulse, indulging it with pleasure. "Eragon" Arya gasped as she gripped his arms tighter. The last thing Arya remembered seeing before she lost herself in a sea of pleasure was the full moon illuminating the night sky, steadfast as her guide in her journey to fix what she had lost.

* * *

><p>AN: I know its shorter than the last one but I wanted to give you guys an update before Monday came. If you have any ideas please feel free to inbox me. Hoping to have the next chapter before Wednesday. R&R! :)


	4. A New Day In The Past

_Arya! _Fírnen said as he flew towards his Rider. Arya felt a wave of relief wash over her as she felt Fírnen's mind. She looked at her left hand, feeling a tingly sensation as she saw her gedwëy ignasia glowing brightly again.

_Fírnen are you really here? _Arya asked as she hugged him.

_I am always in your heart Little One. But no I am not with you physically_ Fírnen said. Arya could feel his frustration seeping through their link.

_Fírnen where are we?_ Arya asked, suddenly curious to know where exactly she was.

_You know where we are_ Fírnen said as he moved beside her. Arya smiled as she took in her surroundings.

_This is the place you hatched_ Arya said recalling the memory. Fírnen hummed with satisfaction.

_Yes the place where I hatched for **you**_ he said. Arya looked into his soulful green eye, placing a hand on his snout.

_This is a dream isn't it Fírnen _she said.

_Yes Little one _he replied. Arya closed her eyes and leaned back against her dragon.

_The tree wants to talk to you_ Fírnen said after several moments. Arya sent him a mental nod.

"Arya" Linnëa said.

"Linnëa" she replied acknowledging her.

"Did you tell him yet?" she asked.

"Yes I have" Arya replied smiling as she thought of the events that had happened.

"Very well Rider. Enjoy your time of happiness for it will not last" the Menoa Tree said, her voice betraying her for a moment. Arya looked at Fírnen, confused at what the tree had said.

"Why do you say this?" Arya asked.

"I say this so that you will know your time is limited and not end up with the pain I have endured" the tree said. A light bulb went off in Arya's head, Arya realizing why the Menoa Tree had sent her back. Linnëa couldn't stand reliving the pain Arya was in.

"Linnëa will this change the future?" Arya asked, hopeful it would.

"In another place, it might. But your future cannot be changed. Like you have said before, I cannot change a prophecy" came her reply. Arya felt the same pang of sorrow engulf her heart like it had the day Eragon and Saphira had left. Linnëa felt the pain quickly pulled out of Arya's mind, causing Arya to recoil from the sudden action. Before her eyes a beautiful elf start to appear.

"Linnëa?" Arya asked. Linnëa smiled and offered her hand to help Arya up.

"I know you pain Arya. I know how it can end up controlling your life, leaving you to beg for death rather than continue" she said a sad smile tugging on her lips.

"There must be a way to change it" Arya said as she stood up. Linnëa stood there in silence, thinking about what Arya had said.

"I am sorry Arya there is no other way. Your paths have been written and they do not lead you to together" she said putting a hand on Arya's shoulder.

"What if I told Eragon of the future. Maybe he would-" Arya was cut off.

"Arya no one must know of where you come from. Time is already bent and if they did find out, it would have unimaginable consequences." Linnëa said. Arya looked at her partner of her heart and mind, seeing his eyes reflecting her sorrow.

_We'll find a way Arya. We will_ he assured her, touching her forehead with his snout. Linnëa looked at the sky and saw it starting to darken.

"We must go" Linnëa said looking at Fírnen.

"Arya" she said. "You never realize how good something is until its gone"

* * *

><p>Arya awoke to the rising sun, bringing light to the birds singing of a new day. Arya smiled as she felt Eragon's arm around her waist tighten its hold on her. She felt a pair of lips find its way to her shoulder, kissing her yawë and causing her to shiver. Eragon smiled against her skin.<p>

"Good morning" he said as she shifted in bed to face him.

"Good morning" Arya said before kissing him.

_Eragon I've been_ Saphira stopped talking as she saw the scene before her eyes. Arya and Eragon quickly pulled apart and Arya wrapped the blanket around herself. Saphira roared to the sky, sending all the birds flying.

"Saphira!" Eragon said surprise by her actions. Eragon felt her mind and what he found was not anger but pure happiness.

_Little one_ Saphira as she touched him on the forehead. She did the same to Arya.

_Its about time_ she said to the both of them. Eragon and Arya both looked at each other.

_I would say welcome to the family Arya but you all already are _Saphira said before pulling her massive head from the window. A thunderous roar was heard and Saphira shook her head.

_Glader won't be pleased that I'm late _she said, causing Eragon to sit up quickly.

"Master Oromis!" Eragon said remembering his lesson.

_I'll tell him. Get dressed._ Saphira said before taking for the skies. Eragon looked at Arya and gently kissed her.

"I'm sorry I have to go" he said brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Don't be sorry" Arya said before she got up and went to take a shower. As soon as she heard Eragon leave, she let the tears fall. Seeing Saphira and Eragon's relationship made her think of Fírnen. She saw how strong Eragon and Saphira's bond was, but she never knew how deep it was until she experienced it for her own. It was more than a sharing of one's mind. It was a sharing of one's soul, where two beings become one. Arya looked at her gedwëy ignasia and saw the faintest glow.

_It won't be long Fírnen. We'll be together again soon. _Arya thought as she let the warm water immerse her.

* * *

><p>AN: Will Arya listen to the Menoa Tree or will she follow her own plans? Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :)


	5. Return of a Dragon

Arya watched as the waves hugged the shore with every stroke. A bird called out to its mate, waiting for it to catch up. Together they flew into the endless sky, disappearing from view. Arya let out a sigh as tried to think of a way of how to tell Eragon. Should she show him the memories? But she promised herself she would never...

_Arya what troubles you?_ Saphira asked interrupting the elf's thoughts.

Arya tried to close her mind but it was too late, Saphira was firmly in place and wasn't going anywhere.

_Saphira you know I trust you_ Arya said, more of a statement then a question.

_I do_ the blue dragon replied, shielding their mind from everyone. And with that Arya took a deep breath.

_Try to stay calm_ she said before showing Saphira her memories. Shock was the first emotion Arya felt from the great dragon. Anger and sadness soon took over as Saphira watched the deaths of many and the Varden leader being captured. But nothing was compared to the joy she felt when the mad king had been slayed. Arya thought the blue dragon couldn't be happier. But she could, and was. When Saphira first saw Fírnen, it was more than joy. The feeling of not being alone anymore. Of being complete. As the last of the memories made their way, Arya patiently waited for the dragon's reaction.

_Saphira?_ Arya asked when several moments passed and the dragon was still unresponsive. Saphira lowered her head and touch the spot on Arya's left hand where her gedwëy ignasia was hidden. A glow appeared causing Saphira to hum.

_My mate's Rider_ Saphira said roaring to the heavens. Arya felt Saphira's joy mixing with hers.

_Have you told Eragon? _She asked.

_Not yet_ Arya said smiling.

_Go little one. I'm know he will be just as pleased. _Saphira said touching her forehead with her snout.

Arya stayed frozen in place suddenly remembering the Menoa Tree's warning and waited to see if anything happened.

_Arya what's wrong? _Saphira asked.

_Nothing happened _she said.

_What do you mean? _Saphira asked confusion seeping though their connected minds.

_The Menoa Tree! She said if I ever told anyone of me being from the future _

_that there would be consequences. _Saphira roared as she spoke making a sound Arya assumed was laughter.

_Arya who is that tree to tell you that you cannot change your future? _Saphira asked.

_But she said_ Arya was cut off.

_She told the half truth. Have you realize that not once has she spoken the Ancient Language? Yes she cannot change Eragon's prophecy. But Eragon himself can. _

_Saphira what are you saying? _Arya asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

_I'm saying that she lied. She sympathizes with you yet she envies you for she cannot do what you can. There is a reason you're here. You decide the future. _Saphira said. Arya looked at the blue dragon, unshed tears in her eyes.

_Thank you_ Arya said hugging her.

"Arya?" Eragon asked as he saw her hugging his dragon. "What's going on?" Arya looked at Saphira who nodded. Arya showed him what she showed Saphira.

"Dragon Rider" he whispered smiling when the memory ended, hugging Arya.

"Where is your gedwëy ignasia?" Eragon asked eager to see it for himself. Arya took his right hand and placed it on her left. Instantly Eragon felt the flow of magic. Before he could say anything a deafening roar broke out. Eragon thought it was Saphira but he felt the confusion through their link.

_Thorn_ he thought his hand instinctively wrapping around Brisingr. Arya touched his hand gently prying it from the sword. Saphira realized who it was and roared to the sky, sending a jet of blue flames. In the distance a jet of green flames pierced the white clouds. A voice entered all their minds.

_I am here Arya._

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry for the delay! I had major writers block and was considering ending this story all together. Arya made her decision! Of course with help from Saphira :P What will happen now the Fírnen has arrived?


	6. Welcome Back Love

Dedicated to Flaming Turtle. Happy Birthday! :)

* * *

><p><em>I am here Arya<em>

* * *

><p>Emerging from the clouds a beautiful green dragon appeared, green flames announcing its presence. Birds flew from trees, animals cringed in fear. Arya felt her gedwëy ignasia glow breaking free from the skin covering it, glowing back to life as her partner of her heart and mind drew ever closer to her. Saphira immediately took to the skies, rushing to meet up with her mate. The two dragons entwined their necks, roaring their joy to the world. When their moment was over Fírnen didn't waste a single second, flying to his Rider. Arya hugged his snout a single tear falling freely.<p>

_I've missed you_ she said smiling, looking into one his eyes that reflected the love she had for him. Fírnen hummed in response.

_As I you _he replied licking away a tear. Fírnen looked at Eragon, who was watching the two happily, leaning against Saphira.

_My mate's Rider _he told the Dragon Rider. Eragon placed a hand on Fírnen's snout.

"It's good to see you again Fírnen" Eragon said.

"Fírnen how did you get here?" Arya asked curiosity getting the better of her.

_I told you little one. In one week I shall return to you if you have not. It has been a week and you were still gone. I flew to the Menoa Tree, threatening to burn down the entire forest if she didn't send me to you _Fírnen answered, his determination to get to Arya being felt by everyone. Arya smiled _Of course you did _she knew her dragon too well.

"Would you have done the same for me Saphira?" Eragon asked his blue dragon.

_I thought I already did_ Saphira answered back, causing Eragon and Arya to chuckle.

"We have to tell Nasuada" Eragon said.

_Along with Master Oromis, Glader and the whole Varden _Saphira added.

_Finally I will have a chance to see the mighty gold dragon in the flesh _Fírnen said, thinking of all the times he spent wishing he saw the great gold dragon for himself after Saphira showed him the memories she had.

"This will be a pleasant surprise for the whole Varden." Eragon said. "Arya, with the information we have now many lives will be saved" Eragon added, looking at her.

"How will we tell them?" Arya asked.

_Start with 'Hello I'm Arya from the future' _Saphira said sarcastically causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm pretty sure they would get a heart attack before she could continue" Eragon added patting his blue dragon.

_Or you could tell them the same way you told Eragon and Saphira_ Fírnen suggested. Arya smiled, leaning against Eragon who had come to stand behind her. Fírnen and Saphira laid by each other, snout against snout.

"I can't believe its happening" Arya said looking at the two dragons.

"What's happening?" Eragon asked tightening his hold on her.

"All of this. Me and you, the chance for a brighter future" she whispered turning to face him.

Eragon cupped her check. "Me too" he said before he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"We should go now if we're planning to tell everyone of our newest addition" Eragon said looking at the green dragon.

_What are we waiting for? _Saphira asked, eager to tell everyone of her mate. Arya too was eager to tell everyone of her partner of her heart and mind. Together, with the two dragons fling side by side above, they walked back to Varden. From a distance any onlooker wouldn't be able to tell that the two flying figures were dragons. Flying with the stars of heaven, they fit perfectly in. Arya looked at the sight before her, promising herself to keep it close to her heart. Yes the Menoa Tree was right, she had lost the future that so many died achieving. But in place she would gain a better future. A future spared of the pain she and so many shared. A future freed from the grips of death. A future that would have Eragon in it. Forever.

The End.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you very much to all those who reviewed this story, added it to their favorites etc. I am very happy to have complete my first multi-chapter fanfic. I initially wanted to have longer than 6 chapters, but writers block and midterms don't go together :( Reading all your nice reviews always made my day. Happy holidays! :D


End file.
